The sleepover
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Cleo's having a sleepover...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is just a short story so don't expect more than one chapter, there might be but there might not be, so... ENJOY!**

* * *

'_You are invited to the sleepover hosted by Cleopatra De Nile, please bring your own sleeping bag. _

_My house, (It's the pyramid at the bottom of the street) _

_Yours truly _

_Cleo,' _

* * *

Venus,Rochelle and Robecca stared at the invite to the sleepover, all of them smiling. Rochelle grabbed it out of Venus's hand and took a better look, "I can't believe we're going to Cleo's sleepover!" Venus exclaimed watching Robecca use her rocket powered boots to hover around the place, she was jumping and twirling and laughing with joy. Venus danced and pranced, then Rochelle stuffed the invite inside her locker, "It will be safe in my locker, we don't want to lose it, now do we," Robecca stressed holding her copper hand out, waiting for Rochelle to give it to her. Rochelle shook her head then closed her locker, "NON! it will be safe in my locker," Rochelle locked it then strolled down the howlway.

* * *

**At Cleo's Sleepover **

The room was filled with familiar faces, most of the ghouls from School were there. Rochelle, Robecca,Venus and Operetta were sat in the corner on four gold bean bag chairs. As for Cleo her Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie sat on Cleo's pearl white and gold bed, having a conversation. "Hey we should play would you rather!" One of the grey werecats exclaimed breaking the silence between everybody. Cleo stood up and strolled to the middle of the room, then sat on the floor. "Well come on, everyone sit in a circle!" She demanded making everyone apart from Operetta rush to sit down but she did join in, she just wasn't gonna take orders from Cleo. "Okay so who's going first,"

"ME!"

"NO ME!"

"I really don't care..." Mumbled Operetta, sitting down next to a zombie ghoul.

"Umm...Toralei!" Cleo yelled above the noise. Toralei went stiff, then relaxed. "Okay Lagooo-oona, would you rather, hum...ah! Jump in a river filled with snakes or...KISS HEATH?!" She giggled making Abbey wonder, Lagoona looked around the room, seeing ghouls whisper what they would do if it was them. Finally she took a deep breath then..."Um the snakes duh?! Like I'd kiss Heath!" The room of girls burst out laughing apart from Abbey, who didn't find it amusing. Then Abbey cleared the room by asking another one. "Is Abbey's turn, robot ghoul who's name I forgot, would you rather marry a goldfish or eat dirt?" She asked, her accent freezing the conversation like ice. Robecca really didn't need to think about it, " I don't have taste buds so I pick the dirt, I think my dad wouldn't like it if I married a goldfish," She giggled, Abbey raised an eye brow, "Really? but goldfish might be good husband, but okay suit your self!" The ghoul laughed as a bunch of others laughed along.

"Okay princess's demand! I say we play a different game!" Cleo yelled across the room making everyone finish laughing. "What game?" Frankie asked. Cleo stood up and walked around the circle. "It's not duck,duck goose is it?!" Clawdeen smirked making Cleo come to a stop. "No it's a game a made up, called 'Tell me the truth' anyway...on a person's turn they ask someone a question and the person they asked has to answer it no matter what," She sat down in the original spot, Rochelle raised her hand as soon as Cleo had finished her sentence. "May I go first?" She smiled. Cleo nodded and waited for Rochelle's question. "Clawdeen, is it true that your fur sheds?" She asked making the werewolf growl. All of the ghouls burst out laughing once more, "Yea but only when I brush it!" Clawdeen grumbled. The laughter continued but soon ended when Cleo stood up once more, "Okay this is a question for everyone in this room, and no complaining, I'm the one hosting this so I can do what I want!" Cleo demanded once more, "Okay so what guy are you crushing on, going in a circle starting with Spectra,"

"Billy..."

"Slo Mo,"

After about six more ghouls it came down to the four ghouls, Rochelle,Operetta, Robecca and Venus. "Go ahead, we all did it, now its your turn.." Toralei purred.

"Well since I'm with Garrot I guess he would be my crush," Rochelle said using air quotes around crush. "Um hum so you don't have an epic crush on Deuce, no?," She purred once more. "TORALEI!" Operetta yelled, sticking up for her friend.

"Oh don't worry 'retta it's your turn now.." Clawdeen giggled making Operetta get a bit nervous.

"Um..." "Ah..." Operetta mumbled. "Lemme guess, it's someone's boyfriend, we all know you like guys who are taken, remember when you thought you could steal Deuce..." A girl from the circle laughed.

"NO IT'S NOT, MAYBE I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" She defended herself making everyone say, 'Ooooo' "Okay Operetta do tell," Cleo gave a smile like the devil,

"Okay fine it's...Johnny!" She muttered folding her arms across her chest.

Next was Operetta's turn and she was gonna make Toralei pay!

"So...Toralei is it true that the reason you got kicked off of the fearsquad is because you kept on coughing up hair ball during practice?" She asked smiling big. "NO!"

The monsters in the room that are and were on the fearsquad looked at each other. "Fine yes but shut up about it!" she yelled making everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Again sorry it's so short but yea hope you liked this short story!


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter! Finally!**

* * *

After 'tell me the truth' they played a nice game of truth or scare.

"Okay Abbey, truth or scare?" Cleo smiled, sitting in the circle with the other ghouls. Abbey tapped her chin with a blue finger, "Ah Scare, but nothing too bad," She feared. Cleo stood up and walked around the circle, "Okay I dare you to call Heath and tell him that your madly in love, with him," The ghouls giggled, all of them apart from Abbey. Abbey stood up and held her claw out, "Fine, give me my phone," She insisted. Cleo handed Abbey her blue Icoffin, and then watched her dial Heath's number.

"Hello, Heath? this is Abbey, just wanted to say-" She paused and looked at Cleo. "Say that your madly in love with him," Clawdeen laughed. Abbey rolled her eyes at the werewolf. "I'm madly in love with you," The line went dead, and Abbey hung up the Icoffin, then sat back in the circle. Scarah jumped up and laughed but then yelled, "My turn, my turn!" Cleo nodded, Scarah looked around the circle. "Okay Rochelle truth or Scare?" She asked the gargoyle. "vérité," She smiled. "Say what now?" Clawdeen giggled. Rochelle had just realized that she'd just spoke French. "Oh pardonnez-moi, truth," She smiled, Scarah had to think for a second. But then she'd got just the thing to ask, "Okay is it true that you actually do have a crush on Deuce?" Scarah smirked. Rochelle's face would've gone red if she wasn't made of stone, "Oh..bien, mais ... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ne pas lui dire!" Rochelle spoke in french again. Everyone tilted their heads with confusion, but then Robecca stuck up for her, "Well she said that Deuce isn't her taste, and since I'm a robot I can translate,so..."

Akward...

"Okay Rocky it's your turn," Scarah smiled, trying to believe Robecca. Rochelle looked around the room, then spotted Frankie. "Okay Frankie Truth or Scare?" She asked. Frankie picked Scare, "UM I scare you to call Jackson and sing HauntlyWood down the phone for at least five seconds," Rochelle snickered. Cleo handed Frankie the Icoffin and she dialed Jackson's number, "Here go's Hey Jackson!"

_"Frights, Frights HauntlyWood is in our sights!" _

"That was just beautiful!" Draculaura smirked. Operetta raised an eye brow, "Really cause I thought it sounded horrible!" She laughed. Everyone burst out laughing one more time.

* * *

Hi guys, tell me If you want another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Operetta sat in the circle with her legs crossed, she watched the ghouls all laugh about one of the dares. She stood up and looked around, and then spotted a flame rise up towards the window. "Uh guys I thank the pyramid is on fire!" She announced. Cleo stood up and ran to the window, "Oh My ghoul, Heath what are you doing here?!" She laughed. Operetta sat back down and saw Abbey stand up and go over to the 'fire'. "Why is flame boy here?" She asked. Cleo grabbed Heath's hand and pulled him in. "Why you let flame boy in?" Heath wrapped his arm around Abbey's shoulder. "Why flame boy put arm around Abbey's shoulder?" Abbey removed Heath's arm and stood next to Cleo. "Chill out baby, I just got your voice mail, and I think we can make this work," He smiled, all the ghouls laughed, "Ha sorry Heath that was a scare, she did it cause she had to!" Clawdeen giggled. Heath felt like an idiot, "Well...I'm just gonna go now," He walked back to the window and climbed back out of the window.

"Okay, my turn, meow," Toralei purred. Cleo walked past the window and stood next to the werekitty. "Fine," Toralei walked over to a zombie ghoul, "You truth or Scare?"

"Um ghouls is it just me or is Heath getting chased around the garden with a water hose?" Frankie pointed out, Abbey ran over to the window and saw Nefera spraying Heath with water, yelling "Get out of Mummy's tulips!" Everyone bust out laughing, Operetta ran over as well as Robecca, Rochelle and Venus. "Hey Heath havin' fun darlin'?" The southern belle exclaimed out of the bedroom window.

* * *

_'We are never fanging out together!' _Ringtone played, Rochelle ran over to her phone and answered it. "I didn't know you like Terror Swift?" Venus laughed. Rochelle quickly shushed the plant monster and returned to the phone call.

"Ooo we should do prank phone calls!" Robecca suggested.

"Hello, this is-" Cleo held the her hand over the speaker. "Who should I say I am?" She asked. Clawdeen grabbed the phone out of her tanned hand and put it on speaker phone, "This is Angeline Bloodgood," Clawdeen laughed. Frankie walked over to her furry friend, "Angeline?" She questioned. "Its the beast I could come up with, is this Deuce Gorgon?" Clawdeen covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Hello, is this Nefera De Nile?" Cleo smiled devilishly. All the ghouls bust out snickering.

_ "Yes this is Nefera, who am I speaking to?" _

Operetta grabbed the phone. "This is Heath Burns mother, I heard you blasted my little boy with water!" Everyone tried to hold in the laughter.

_"I didn't know Heath was southern," _

Operetta covered the speaker, "What do I do now?" She asked, everyone looked at each other. "Just go with it!" Frankie whispered. "Well whats it to you?" She picked up the phone again.

_"I just asked a question!" _

"Well I'm more concerned about my Heathy!" Everyone bust out laughing again, "Heathy!" Clawdeen exclaimed kicking her legs in the air. "Yep I can't believe I just said that,"

"Busted!" Nefera shouted while bursting into the room.

* * *

All the ghouls were sent home.

* * *

Well there ya' go I might make another chapter were its at someone else's house its really up to you..


	4. Rochelle's phone call

Rochelle: _Italic _Deuce:Normal Cleo: _Italic _

* * *

_"Bonjour?" She answered. _

"Say what now?"

_"Sorry,Hello?" The gargoyle smiled. _

"Is this Rochelle?"

_"Yes," _

"Hey du- uh lady dude, it's Deuce,"

_"Oh Deuce, whats up?" _

"Is Cleo there? I think that I just saw Heath running around her garden, I tried calling her but she won't answer,"

_"Oh yes one second," _

* * *

_"Hey Deucey!" _

"Hey babe, why is Heath being attacked by your sister?"

_"Oh he tried sneaking in to see Abbey, and now me and the ghouls are watching him get sprayed with a garden hose!" _

"Okay..."


End file.
